The invention relates to a biological activator for septic tanks.
It is known that fecal materials are maintained in a septic tank during the time necessary for their liquefaction by biodegradation. This liquefaction is realized by the optional anaerobic microbic flora found in the fecal materials. During normal functioning, the microbic flora is sufficient to permit a satisfactory liquefaction of the fecal materials. This normal functioning can be disturbed by the weakening or, on the contrary, the excessive development of the microbic flora caused by the irregular use of the septic tank, the deposit in WC wash basins of the toxic products; acids, bleach, detergents, antibiotics, the ends of cigarettes, etc --, overloading due to the under-dimensioning of the septic tank for the number of users; and excessive formentations notably during periods of excessive heat.
These disruptions, in the liquefaction of fecal materials, result in bad odors due to partial or total blockage of the tank. Two solutions for terminating these disruptions are known at present. The first solution consists in providing, in the septic tank, a quantity of bacteria susceptable to liquifying, due to biodegradation, surplus fecal materials. However, this solution presents the major inconvenience of requiring very long use.
Another solution consists in introducing into the septic tank a product such as caustic soda, iron sulphate or a corrosive, an emollient capable of acting on the fecal material by substituting in some way deficient optional microbic anaerobic flora. This solution, however, presents a double inconvenience: in the first place, the product introduced into the septic tank can only prevent fresh disruptions as they arise. In the second place, the product introduced can be of a nature which is deleterious to the tank.